Deal Breaker
by juju0268
Summary: Rumplestiltskin wants an heir. He makes a deal for Belle but will she hold up her end of the deal. smut. complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Just for the record, this is the smutiest thing I ever tried to I don't screw it up, no pun

of course I own nothing but the dirty mind.

"My price is ...her."'NO!"maurice said. "The Lady is engaged"Gaston spat, "to me."

"I wasn't asking if she was engaged, I'm not looking for love" Rumplestiltskin sang," I'm looking for a caretaker for my rather large estate" he smiled."absolutley not" Belle's father raged.

"As you wish" rumple said as he waltzed toward the doors. But a voice rang out"Wait, I will go with you."Belle walked forward,bravely facing the monster before her.

As Belle lay on the cold stone floor of her dungeon room, her mind played out the days following that fateful decision , she had seen her opportunity to get away from Gaston, a cruel man to be sure, her engagement, an arrangement made by her father. Belle lived at a time when women were only objects to be traded and kept, a token to barder with. Her engagment to a harsh and forceful man like Gaston seemed like a fate worse than death. caretaker of the most feared man in the realm seemed like the least of the two evils.

Rumplestiltskin could fix that.

Little did Belle know, her duties would be alittle more than caretaker.

Rumplestiltskin wanted an heir.

He had lost his only son, and he saw his chance to reclaim what had slipped though his fingers all those years ago, and only a noble born princess would do.

As he drug her though the dark castle to her so called room,he explained her new duties."You will clean the dark castle, and you will launder my clothing." he said."You will dine with me every night , or you will not eat at all and most importantly you will bare me a son!"

Belle gasped in horror as the words dripped off Rumplestiltskin's slick tongue.

"Here we go Dearie, your room" rumple sang as he thrust her towards the dark , cold room.

"MY ROOM?" Belle cried in horror as he locked the door behind her.

Belle crumpled to the floor as tears poured down her face unchecked. She shivered in the dampness of the prison he had locked her in."He really was a monster!"

Soon exhaustion overtook her and Belle slipped off into a troubled sleep.

She awoke to the door opening."Did you sleep well, Dearie?"Rumplestiltskin purred. Belle looked up at the grinning beast above she tried to scoot away from him and curled up into herself, hugging her knees against her body.

"NO, NO, we'll be having none of that doll"he growled as he knelt beside her. He waved his green hand over her crumpled form and Belle gasped as magic captured her arms and legs forcing her to straighten out on the cold floor.

"Let's have alittle look, shall we?"Rumple layed his hand out across her pelvis. He closed his eyes and Belle looked at him in horror as a tingling formed low in her belly.

" aww, perfect"Rumplestiltskin whispered as he removed his hand from her belly with a dark smile on his face.

" You are ready for childbearing, Princess"."

"Now, I only need your cooperation in this small matter and once the deal is complete and I have what I want, You will be free to go."

Tears slid down Belle's face as her reality layed out before her, the magic bonds that held her stretched out for the beasts examination of her intermost parts lifted and once more Belle rolled up into a ball with her back toward her jailor.

"I've brought you something to eat, can't have you starving on me before I get what I want, anyway soon you will be eating for two." he chirrped as he grinned holding up two fingers.

"I'll leave you alone to decide, I must have your full cooperation for this to work Dearie."the words slid off his tongue.

"If you do not accept these terms, you can always stay in here" he waved his hand around the room."don't worrie Dearie, you might even grow to like it" he said with an evil smile, he knelt down to her."You swore yourself to me Belle, We struck a deal...so I own you, body and soul. and I will have my way."With that Rumplestiltskin vanished, leaving Belle crying in a heap on the floor.

It seemed like a lifetime that Belle had been there, in the dungeon room. Food and drink had magically been provided but no contact, from anyone. nothing had been done for her comfort. the first few days Belle's stubborness had won out, but her resistance was fading and Belle found herself more accepting of the future events that were destin to befall her.

He had promised comfort, a hot bath and a cozy bed, the dress she wore was filthy and the room's odor was almost unbearable after a week.

Finally with determination she got up and banged on the large door,"Can you hear me? " "I accept, do with me what you will, you have my cooperation."Belle stepped back .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Magically the door opened.

Belle peeked out into the dark hallway.

"Rumplestiltskin?" she one was out there but she was sure he saw her.

And see her he did.

As he gazed upon her moving down the hallway, he grinned, Pleased with himself that his evil plan was working.

Belle moved with caution down the hall,as she did torches would light up leading her up stairs and to a door that swung open to reveal a bathing room.

A large tub already full of steaming hot water, soaps of various sents for her hair and body awaited her. She picked up the pink one that smelled of roses. hanging on the wall was a simple blue and white dress,complete with underthings. Belle blushed thinking of him picking these things out for her. She looked down the hall once more for Rumplestiltskin before she shut the door and removed her tattered gown.

she sank down in the tub, it felt wonderful, she lathered up with the rose sented soap, and relaxed in the tub ,her thoughts drifted to that of her new master.

such an odd looking man. Greenish gold skin,long wavy hair, his teeth and nails so dark. It wasn't that he was ugly, just different looking, yes that was it, but not ugly.

How was she to ever give herself completly over to this person?

Better than Gaston she thought.

Belle hated Gaston. Once her father had approved of thier marriage he had just assumed she was his, right then. She could barely keep him off her. He had started out pleasant enough, offering to take her on walks but then he would pull her close and roughly grap her breasts, pinching at her nipples, as she pushed away he would grab her head winding his hand in her long auburn hair to capture her in a bruising kiss. clamping down on her jaw with his big hand forcing her mouth to open for his intruding tongue. She shivered thinking of the fear that would leap in her throat, and the sour taste of his breath thick with ale and cigars.

His hands found thier way under her skirts once, pulling at her panties and kneading her bottom Belle grimised at the memory of Gaston's fingers finding her slit and forcing his finger deep into her small opening as she gasped in pain.

She had sobbed , beating against his chest as he smiled and removed his fingers and tasted them .

He laughed at her tears, telling her not to worry, he wasn't going to take her cherry till thier wedding night. He said he just wanted alittle preview,he wanted to make sure she was a virgin...bastard.A tear slid down her face as Belle remebered the embaresment and pain.

Unknowing to Belle, Rumplestiltskin watched her as she rose from the tub and dried off.

Her clothes fit beautifully as he watched her dress...smiling.

Belle departed from the room to be led once more to a huge dinning hall. the room was stunning, with tapistries and various items made of gold across a big beautiful fireplace. A long wooden dinning table and thick plush carpets complete with an odd looking man sitting at the table, Rumplestiltskin stood up as Belle entered the room.

"Good evening Dearie" Rumplestiltakin began with a bow. " Glad you decided to join me.

He moved toward Belle and took her hand gently and kissed it.

Belle noticed Rumple had a strange exotic sent about him. Spice and ...something else, she couldn't quite the smell of magic.

Not unpleasant, just unusual, he offered her a seat and she took it.

Belle's eyes wondered around at all the gold trinkets and various items that practically littered the room. her eyes came to rest on Rumple staring at her.

His eyes were green, large and round, not unpleasant, they seemed to be trying to look into the very heart of her. A small grin tugged at the cornor of his mouth as Belle blushed a rosy pink and looked down at her lap, goosebumps rising up alittle on her arm.

Rumplestiltskin began. "Belle, I'm sure life as a well-bred princess has it's rewards and up untill now, you have been pampered and cotteled, but life here will ...well let's just say, it will be different.

Belle looked at him shyly and bit her bottom lip. rumple had half expected she would be mad or perhaps cry at his speech , maybe she wasn't as spoiled as he thought.

"Let me give you a tour of your new home" Rumple arose and offered her his arm. they walked about the castle as he showed her everything from the kitchen to the gardens, as they went along Rumplestiltskin would explain where things were or a story or two about a particular item Belle might take an interest in, as they walked , Belle mostley listened ...watching him. he could be very entertaining when he chose, it was almost as if this were the first time he had an opportunity to show anyone his home, she wondered how old he was, stories of him had been around for a very long time, how he stole babies and made shady deals with the payment always something outlandish. she noticed he like to use his hands alot, and giggle almost like a child. She smiled at him as he asked her to see the grounds. Once out there, he picked her a red rose as he bowed and offered it too her.

"Thank you" she said as a blush came back to her cheeks. Rumple smiled at her as he led her back to the castle and up a winding staircase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

At the top of the stairs they came to a large Bedroom. Belle visably stiffened as she entered . "Is this your room?She hesitantly asked. " No my Dear, this one is for you."Rumplestiltskin grinned.

Belle gazed in wonder at the beautiful cherry four poster bed. She ran her fingers over the artwork carved into the headboard and footboard. There was a large clock on the mantle and a warm fire. Plush pillows in rich gold tones layed across the bed . A large wardrobe along the wall opened up to revel all kinds of different dresses and shoes, everything at Belle's disposal."I hope you like it, Belle" Rumplestiltskin whispered as he came up close behind her, she could feel his breath on her neck.

Rumple sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at Belle, he patted the place next to him. Belle chewed on her bottom lip and catiously took a seat next to him." Let me help you with your dress Dearie, It's late, you can start your other duties tommrow."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle looked at him. "Yes, love" He turned his head sideways as he looked at her.

"It IS tommrow."

Belle turned her back to him to give him access and as his reached to unbutton her dress his hand shook alittle, it had been a long time since he had had a woman, he could already feel his pants grow alittle tighter already.

He lifted up her long hair and layed it across her shoulder. The air found Belle's neck and he leaned down an placed a feather light kiss on her neck. Belle closed her eyes..

He unbuttoned the dress exposing her flesh to his hungry eyes. He slid her dress off her shoulders as Belle put her hand out to steady herself , she was visably shaking.

"I won't hurt you Belle, that is a promise" Rumple purred in her ear before he took her lobe in his mouth and sucked on it then trailed hot kisses down her neck and shoulders.

Belle leaned back into him with eyes closed and her breath becomming ragged. She had never been touched with such care. his hands and mouth were so warm. At first she imagined he might be cold to the touch because of his skin, it appeared to be rough and scaly but it was softer than she could have imagined and before she knew what was happenning, she was being layed out on the bed by the infamous Rumplestiltskin.

His mouth ever so gentley took hers and Belle moaned as he sucked her bottom lip lightly, she opened her mouth willingly to recieve him.

As he kissed her, he slid her dress down off her arms reveling beautiful, blush pink nipples. Belle instinctivley reached up to cover herself .

Rumple left her mouth and kissed her hands as he slowly removed them from her breasts, then kissed each nipple feeling the skin pucker up under his lingering tongue.

Belle gasped as he took a plump pink nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. She arched her back, pushing into him, she had never felt anything so wonderful in her life.

Slowly Rumple's hands worked thier way up Belle's thighs, pulling tham slightly apart.

He reached down and rubbed his thumb over her panties in her most sensitive spot and she jumped at the shock of electricity that shot through her, she turned her head to the side with her eyes shut tight clutching the blanket with her fists as Rumple pulled her panties down to her knees, this is not what she thought it was going to be like. Gaston had only ever caused her humilation and pain, she wasn't sure what to feel, it was almost too much. Belle moaned.

Rumple tugged on her dress and she raised her bottom up as he slid it down her body. When he saw her raise up with her naked legs parted it was almost Rumple's undoing.

He knelt beside the bed between Belle's knees. He placed a light kiss on the inside of each thigh, then he looked up at her face, it was blood red and her breath was comming in small gasps... waiting , for what she wasn't entirely sure, then-"OH GODS" she screamed as Rumple licked her folds, he parted her lips and licked her clit."oh Please!" she gasped, she could feel blazing heat pooling between her legs.

As Rumple nipped at her and probed her with his tongue he gently took his thumb and gently in a circle rubbed the tender skin between her bottom and her small delicate opening.

Belle bucked her hips as he pushed his thumb into her."Oh god, please i-i can't take this" Belle moaned.

Rumple smiled as he let go of her and removed his clothes. Belle opened her eyes and watched him disrobe.

he was lean but muscular with alittle dark hair on his chest that left a small trail leading off into his leather pants. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what was to come. she had never seen a naked man and as he removed his pants her eyes widened at his size and legnth, he was lying, this was going to hurt.

As Rumple climbed on the bed and scooted Belle to the middle, he moved on top of her. She could feel his throbbing member, hot against her thigh. He nibbled at Belle's neck and whispered in her ear causing her to shiver" Open your legs for me , Belle"

He took her ear lobe in his mouth as she willed her legs to open, she squeezed his hips with her thighs as Rumple let the head of his member push between her soaking wet lips. Belle pushed up with her hips and Rumplestiltskin almost lost control.A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead as he entered her slowly as not to cause her pain, but it was killing him. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her fully. As he pushed up against her barrier, he heard her suck in her breath .His mouth came down on hers hard .As his tongue entered her mouth his cock pushed deep within her. he swallowed her cry of pain as he pulled out alittle and pushed back into her hard. He tried to hold still till she could get used to the feeling of him stretching her, as long as he could , but it was causing him pain-she was so wet and tight. thier hands were clasped together as he held them to each side of her head, he buried his face in her neck as they found a rythmn that started to build up in Belle's belly. It was close, he slammed into her as her sex clinched up around him so tight he almost couldn't catch his breath for a moment, he let go of her hands to grip her bottom as he pushed deeper. Belle screamed out as her first orgasim caused her whole body to spazam , He was right behind her. All she could do was hold her head back with mouth open and eyes closed and moan in Rumple's ear as he layed between her shaking legs still moving in and out of her , making it last as long as it could for her. Belle finally opened her eyes only to meet with his, looking back at her. He kissed her jaw and her neck, then pulled out of her gently and rolled over.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter IV

Neither spoke. they both layed there just breathing, both hearts still racing a bit, although they would never admit it to each other. This was an agreement, nothing more. Belle closed her eyes and turned away from him to lay on her side.

Rumple watched her with a twinge of guilt playing briefly across his features. her acceptance didnt mean she would enjoy it. "did that really matter?"he thought, this deal was advantageous to HIM, not her, she had accepted,What did he care that she wasn't happy about it, she had acccepted, RIGHT? Did he worry that all his deals were not satisfying to the desperate souls who made them? Certainly NOT! How dare she make him feel guilty he thought with his eyebrows in a knot. I can play little games too.

Rumplestiltskin smiled a sinister smile as he rolled on his side to face Belle's back,he put his hand on her hip and pulled her to him, she made a small sound as he whispered into her ear,"Good night dearie, thank you for the Grand evening."

Belle opened her eyes to turn and look back at him and said," thats it then, we are done?"Not quite dearie,all is not done", his eyes narrowed at her as he lay his hand across Belle's belly, it felt so warm against her body. Suddenly Belle could feel that warm tingle of his magic low down, she resisted the urge to squirm in pleasure .the tingle causing it to feel like a heartbeat between her shaking legs.

Rumplestiltskin pulled his hand away and frowned. "What is it,am I pregnant now?" Belle said as she looked down at her body wrapped up in the linnens from her bed. her dress was somewhere on the floor and even though he had seen every inch of her, she still didn't want him looking. She gazed at him questioningly."Not yet, but soon I'm sure" he grinned. of course Rumple had used his magic to ensure life would take hold and it did, but there wasn't any harm in not telling HER yet. Rumple practicaly snickered. much to Belle's dismay he put his arm around her under her breasts and pulled her close, liking the fantastic view it provided of her breasts swelling up out of the sheet she was wrapped in, he leaned down to breathe in her ear, Belle could only turn away from him and close her eyes."the deal when I brought you here was caretaker, and don't worry darling you took good care of me tonight he giggled, so tommrow you can start your other duties, and we will most certainly be doing more of this", he gestured to the bed." I intend to keep you sore my little princess till I'm satisfied that my son is safe, deep inside your belly dearie." Rumple got up , pleased with himself.

Belle gave a most unlady like "HUMPH" at Rumple, trying to give him her most meanacing glare, then she flipped back to her side, not wanting to see that cocky self satisfied smirk on his face. They were going to have to continue, Belle wasn't really sure how to feel about that. His Housekeeper too, a servant in all ways, but what could she really do about it? it wasn't the painful, dirty rape she had expected it to be. Belle hated to admit it , but the pleasure danced through her mind making her close her eyes in rembrance. she could still feel his hand and mouth doing unspeakable things to her. she would not let herself give in to this carnal pleasure.

Rumple got dressed and turned to look down at her form , "pleasant dreams dearie" he sang then vanished.

Belle put her face down in the pillow, she felt humiliated by her responses tonight. "I'm no better than a common whore" she mummered. she lay awake for a long time before finally sucomming to sleep, she felt so alone at this moment. Her mother had died at her birth and she was no more than some bargining chip for her father, since she was his only child and not a son, therefore she was nothing of importance to him, he had handed her over to any man apparently that furthered his scemes. Gaston had wanted his kingship and Rumplestiltskin had assured his win in the battle with the ogres. now she was to be this monsters toy and servant,and if she was to ever get out of here she was going to have to play along and give him what she wanted. A baby, the thought seemed like a death sentence.A tear slid down Belle's face.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter V

As the week passed Belle settled into her new duties. she wasn't all that proficent at cleaning or fixing meals, but she did it to the best of her abilities. Rumplestiltskin was quiet, polite, and mostly he sat at his spinning wheel turning it slowly looking deep in thought.

He had pretended not to notice her but she could feel his eyes on her, if she looked up at him,he would stare at her as if he didn't care that she had caught him looking, she was always the first to look away. Rumplestiltskin had not had any social contact with another person for a long time,he was cautious around other people,never letting his guard down was just second nature to him.

After he had left Belle on the first night, he had went to his own room but sleep had eluded him."She's just a spoiled little princess"he said out loud to no one',she should be happy I didn't just take her and be done with it.I gave her much more attention than she deserved." Since he knew sleep was far away, Rumple got up and proceeded to pace, thinking to himself, he was still stewing over her reaction to his so called attentions.

Rumple had been along time without a woman,even now just thinking about how soft and warm Belle had felt under him and how good she had tasted brought a heat that spread over his entire body. He thought briefly about going back there and taking her again",only this time" he said to himself, " it won't be gentle" he would fuck her like she deserved. But he had went back to his bed instead and worked out his frustrations in the dark.

the next day she didn't say much,she had brought him his meals and tea, not looking him in the eye, if he asked her a question she would answer,never volunteering anything more.A few days had went by and she had found the old library. This had made her smile, she dearly loved books, so each night after her chores were done, she would go to the main room and read, he would be there spinning, he would not acknowledge her, but secretly He watched her...he wanted her...isn't that why he had told her it might take awhile to concieve?So he could have a plaything?She was his was she Not? He turned to look at her, she was sitting over by the fire, her hair softly framming her face, she turned the page of the book, Rumple turned back to his wheel, damm,the string was tangled. He looked back at her and narrowed his gaze, why was he hesitating? Hadn't he told her it would continue untill he was sure? He turned back to his wheel As he pondered over that first night thinking about her reactions to his touch, how she had arched her back into him,he realized how uncomfortable his pants were getting, his longing for her was growing, he needed to feel her again, even if she did hate him,why should he care?this was just a deal,right? A means to an end,if she didn't want to see the dungeons again she would submit no matter how much she pretended to hate it. he looked over at her again, he wasn't going to be so gentle this time he thought. She had wanted to act like she was violated, his face grew dark with anger, then violate her he shall.

Belle was perplexed that Rumplestiltskin hadn't used her for his own whims after that first fateful night. She had been so sore the next day it had hurt to move, when night fell,she waited for him,when it was obvious he wasn't comming she wasn't sure if she was relieved or alittle dissapointed. but when a few days had went by and he hadn't made another appearance in her bedchambers , she didn't know what to think,maybe she was already pregnant with his child,she sat by the fire pouring over these things in her head and didn't see him walking toward her. She was surprised when she looked up to see him glaring down at her."Come Dearie, time for you to start earning your keep around here,let's start with something your good at."the look in his eyes was dark and feral, he took her rather roughly by the upperarm , pulling her out of the chair. Belle dropped her book, but couldn't look away from the man that had her firmly in his grip. He snaked his free arm around her waist and pulled her close , she let out a small gasp as they vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter VI

first of all I want to thank all of you for the reviews.I just hope the story lives up to everyones expectations.

Just as quickly as they had dissapeared from the main hall, they reappeared in her bedroom. Belle's head swam as she wasn't used to magically enhanced forms of travel. she looked at Rumplestiltskin's dark expression and felt fear, he seemed angry.

suddenly his mouth came crashing down on hers as his hand gripped her waist then moved down to squeeze her bottom hard,pulling her up to press against him. She could feel his hard legnth through his breeches and pushed at his chest trying to make him let go of her mouth so she could catch her breath.

Rumple let go of her ass to bring his hands to her shoulders, he pushed her down on her back as she fell to the bed. Shocked and dazed,Belle pushed herself up on her elbows as she watched the fierce gold man in frount of her undo his pants. She was frightened by the look in his eyes,they were wild and dialated,it reminded her of the look Gaston had the night he hurt her. She put a foot up on the railing of her bed and began to scoot backwards away from him, but he was on top of her before she could get anywhere. He strattled her and taking her dress in both hands,he ripped the bodice right down the middle,exposing her breasts to his view. his mouth was on them before Belle could protest. He was rough as he nipped at them and tugged at her nipple as it grew hard as a pebble in his mouth. He took the other and squeezed it in his hand ,causing her to cry out,as he sucked hard on the other. He was frenzied from desire as he ripped the dress from her arms. He moved down her body with his hot mouth till he reached the skirt of her ruined dress,he tore it, and her slip from her body,exposing her nakedness to his hungry eyes.

Belle attempted to flip over and scramble away from him, but she realized her mistake too late as he pushed her down on her belly and molded himself to her back, securing her firmly to the bed."Now, where do you think you're going , my spoiled little princess?" he growled . He pushed his knees between her legs, forcing them far apart and put his hand between her shoulder blades to hold her in place as he sat back and looked down at her.

Belle grasped the blankets with her fists as he held her pinned down with one hand and her legs spred out so as she was helpless under him. She squeezed her eyes closed and clamped her mouth shut trying not to cry out as she felt his fingers enter her. Rumple buried his first two fingers deep in Belle as she moaned under him . He worked his long digits pulling them in and out of her small opening, stretching her, he took his thumb and rubbed it in circles around the delicate opening of her anus. He could feel the warm wetness dripping out from between her legs, it made his member throb with antisapation."Your mine dearie, weather you like it or not."He smiled as he leaned over her,letting his length rest on her ass."I have a feeling you do like it though, don't you princess."He whispered in her ear as he took her lobe in his mouth and sucked on it. Rumple lay down on top of her tightly positioning his legnth between her legs as it rubbed and throbbed against her wet opening.

All Belle could do was moan, she was as helpless to stop him as a fly in his web, but once again as she tried to resist him,her body took over,betraying her. Quickly Rumple sat up and pulled her legs between his and roughly grabbed her hips,as he hauled her up on her hands and kneees. She let out a whimper as Rumple guided the head of his manhood into her,then he pushed his length hard into her small opening, Belle gave out a cry,as she was still alittle sore. Rumple slammed into her deeply as he pushed her upper body down to the bed all the while pumping her as he grunted in satisfacton Belle gripped the blankets tightly,bracing for each stroke.

Belle could feel the heat radiate through her enire body with every thrust. He pushed deeper into her core with every stroke, the heat was almost unbearable as it built up in her sex untill it spilled out, causing her body to shake with release. Rumple's thrusts became more erratic as he felt her tighten around him and he grunted as he spilled his seed and collasped on her.

Belle's heart pounded in her ears and all she could do was lie there. Her sex felt like fire as he pulled out of her. Slowly she tried to sit up and turned to look over at him. he was on his back beside her with his eyes closed. Rumplestiltskin had meant to get up and leave right away but his legs were shaking and standing at this moment wasn't an option. He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his wrist and looked up at Belle. she was staring at him with her deep blue eyes, she didn't say a word to him and her expression was unreadable. she looked so beautiful with her hair all in disaray like that and he wanted to kiss her badly. She bit her bottom lip and acted as if she were going to speak,then stopped and just looked at him as if she wanted to tell him something but had thought better of it. She did not remove her hand from his arm and didn't flinch when he pushed a stand of her long hair away from her face, pinning it behind her ear, then he gently rubbed the back of his hand down her cheek . Rumple broke the silence,"Your beautiful Belle, did you know that?"Belle shook her head no then looked away and closed her eyes. Rumple took her chin and brought her face back to meet him."Look at me dearie" he said,Belle opened her eyes for him.

"I-I'm sorry" he began,"I didn't mean to hurt you really, I don't know what came over me, are you alright Belle?" Hot tears collected in Belle's eyes before they spilled down her cheeks. Before she could stop herself she lay her head on his chest. Rumple put his arms around her,and pulled his hands though her hair and held her,as he rubbed her back telling her it would be alright,that he would be gentiler in the future. Belle fell asleep in his embrace and Rumple picked her up to move her under the blankets. he started to pull away from her to to go but once again her small, warm hand caught his wrist."Don't" she said,one word. Rumple layed back down in bed behind her and pulled the covers over them both. Belle had been alone too long, she needed the human contact,they both did. Even though they did not love each other,they needed to feel the other's warmth. they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter VII

Rumplestiltskin awoke to a strange sound,maybe he was dreaming, he tried to go back to sleep. There it was again."What is that?" he mumbled. Rumple breathed deeply as his eyes fluttered open."aahh!"Sunlight invaded his senses, that was then that he realized he wasn't in his room. He was still in Belle's. The events of last night ran through his mind as he tried to block out the invading rays that threatened to burn his eyes from thier very sockets. he looked over, Empty. "Where is she?"he wondered,the sound came again and this time he realized what it was.

Slowly he pushed the door to the wash room open and there was Belle down on her knees heaving into a pot."Oh gods" Rumple thought as he got a cold ,wet rag and brought it over to her. She accepted it but didn't look up.

Rumple decided his best course of action was to leave her alone. After all if he were in her situation,he thought,servant, victim,forced into carrying some monsters child, She probably didn't want to see him at this moment,so he just returned to the bedroom,dressing quickly and quietly so as to avoid the present state of things , even though he was the cause of it,he slipped out the door.

Belle seen him disappear out of the doorway as she went back to bed. "Good." she said. She felt awful and wasnt in the mood to face him just now. She got a drink and thought she might go ahead and get up ,but decided it wasn't worth the effort and layed back down.

Belle awoke to the sound of tapping at her door. "Belle?" Rumple called from the hall."Are you awake dearie?"He opened the door and peaked in. Belle was laying on her side facing him. she raised her head with a frown on her face. "What did he want?"she thought. Almost timidly Rumplestiltskin entered the room,he was carrying a tea tray,he placed it on her bedside table."I-uh, I thought you might need some tea."he looked down at her. she sat up on the side of the bed, and as she did her stomach rolled again, but she held it at bay. Rumple giggled, not unlike a child and Belle looked at him crossly."and what was so funny" she wanted to say. "You look as green as me."Rumple chirpped as he turned his head sideways at her. At that Belle smiled at him. She had to admit she felt pretty green.

The next few months were pretty hard on Belle physically. the sickness took over for several more weeks. Rumple made brews for her that helped, but they tasted awful. He wanted her to drink them, but he didn't force her. he vowed he wasn't going to force anything on Belle again.

Soon the days grew short as winter came to Dark Castle,Belle was starting to feel better so she would venture out of her room more. Rumple hadn't let her do much, not that she could have. She spent most of her days in either the library, or her room,she had gone through most of the books Rumple had gotten for her, which left her more often than not, alone with only her thoughts to comfort her. Most days, Belle felt like a prisioner going to her own execution,she had all her choices taken from her,she thought as she looked out the window of the library. the snow begin to fall on the castle grounds below, by midday a full blown storm of snow had hit.

A few tears collected in Belle's eyes as her hand rubbed at the bump forming in her middle. Not only were her choices taken, but the child would be too. Belle wiped the tears off as they hit her cheek,determined not to wallow in misery.A deal had been struck. She had no choice but to give Rumplestiltskin her child and she would have to leave, where would she go?she thought about it. Not back to her father, that was was the only thing Belle was sure of.

That evening, Belle emerged from her santuiary to the main hall. Rumplestiltskin was at his spinning wheel when she entered the room. Belle noticed he looked deep in thought ,so she cleared her throat to capture his attention.

Rumple had been deep in thought before Belle had got there. when Rumple was at his spinning wheel, he thought about his first son,Bae. He smiled to himself as he remembered how beautiful he was. Happy memories of thier previous lives together, before the darkness flooded his mind. they were so much better than the dark memories of Bae being sucked down into a vortex as thier hands are pulled apart,ripping Bae from this world. Rumple hadn't heard Belle enter, till she coughed.

He stood up with his fingers fanned out, pressing his hands together."Ahh,Belle" he smiled at her. Belle returned the smile. "Please, sit." Rumple said, as he came around his spinning wheel and offered her a seat at the dinning table. Belle pulled herself up to the table as dinner was spread out before her.'I-uh want to check on your progress after dinner" Rumple began. "I've noticed you have been feeling better and your showing now."He cast a glance at Belle's growing belly. Belle looked down as she rubbed a hand across the baby bunp. She was showing. Belle had been thinking about something and she wanted to talk to Rumple about it,but wasn't sure how to bring it up.

After a quiet dinner, Belle took a seat by the fire, watching the flames dance, all the glowing embers were making her feel very sleepy, she heard her name called but it seemed miles away, like a dream."Belle?"Rumple put his hand on he arm, it startled her out of her dozing state, she smiled at him ,seeing the worried look on his features. "I didn't mean to frighten ,I-uh wanted to check the baby's progress." Belle started to stand but Rumple kneeled beside her chair. 'Just sit,Belle."He whispered to her,he handed Belle a cup of tea,she took it and sipped.

Belle decided to talk to Rumple about the thoughts she had concerning the baby."I want to ask you for something?"

"Yes?" Rumple leaned closer,"A deal perhaps?"He grinned at Belle,she pouted her lips at him ,then she shyly smiled at his joke.

"Our deal was I would leave when the child was born."she stated. Rumple knotted his eyebrows as he listened."I wanted to give our child something,I uh,I want a room"

"A room?"Rumple questioned.

"A nursery,for the baby."Belle whispered."I want to decorate it, So he will have something from me."Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin as he glanced down at her belly then returned his gaze to her,She couldn't quite decern what he might be thinking.

"I know he won't remember me"Belle said,she could feel tears threatening."I just feel alittle out of place,since you won't let me do anything."

"Belle" Rumple said as he looked down at his hands,"You can have any room you want, I just don't think in your condition that you should do any...work."

"But I'm feeling better"Belle reasoned"making a nursery isn't going to be hard."

"I could make you anything you desire for his room."Rumple tried to intervine.

"No, I want it to be from me,since I don't get to be there." Belle's voice lowered. She looked at Rumple with pleading eyes.

"Oh"Rumple whispered."Well, first things first." Rumple tried to change the subject."shall we?"He held his hand over her growing belly. Belle put down her cup and not really knowing what to do with her hands,she placed them on the arms of the chair.

Rumplestiltskin gently layed his hand across her stomach. He slowly began rubbing his hand in gentle circles,She suddenly felt that warm magic his hand provided along with that unusual smell."I knew it" Belle smiled to herself,she knew for certain that the smell appeared when Rumple used his magic. she looked at him , his eyes were closed as he concentrated.

Rumplestiltskin stretched out his magic into Belle's womb much like his hand stretched out across her skin. Feelings , senses...this would be how he would describe what he saw in his mind.

The child was indeed a son,Rumple had made sure of that in the beginning. Love? ...Rumple could feel the emotion of love...the child loved Belle, thats what he felt, well, almost like that,in his mind. Thats the sense he got. also the baby was healthy and growing, he sensed that clearly. He smiled as Belle watched him.

A piece of hair had fallen over his eyes as he bowed his head a bit, Belle resisted the urge to touch it and move it out of the way. this was the first time he had phyically touched her since that last night they had spent together,when he had held her and stayed with her.

Belle reached over to get her tea, not knowing what else to do with her hands,as she put the cup to her lips something unexpected happened,something wonderful,the baby kicked. the movement surprised Belle and she dropped the tea cup. The sound surprised Rumple as he opened his eyes to Belle's cup hitting the floor,and Belle's big blue eyes looking at him."Did you do that?"she asked looking bewildered."NO,"Rumple smiled at her,"I believe that was our son."

Thier eyes locked as Rumple's words made thier impact. Belle's expression softened as she looked down. Rumplestiltskin reluctently pulled his hand back as he made a move to get up,then he remembered the cup Belle had dropped, he retrieved it. He noticed that a chip was in the cup where it had impacted with the floor. "OH, I'm so sorry.'Belle said as she examined the cup he handed to her. Rumple smiled at her."It's just a cup ,dearie." they smiled at each other, thinking of the reason for the chip.


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to thank everyone for the great reviews I've this chapter dosen't dissapoint.

The winter days were long for Belle. Rumplestiltskin made Belle as comfortable as possible by keeping a warm fire burning in the rooms she frequented. He had wanted a caretaker for the Dark Castle but as Belle's pregnancy progressed he found that thier roles had become somewhat reversed.

Belle found a room just down the hall from Rumple's for the baby. It was smaller than some of the others so it wasn't as drafty feeling. Belle did ask Rumple for some material for curtains and blankets and Rumple had surprised her by filling a room with bolt after bolt of cloth,brillant colors of every hue filled one wall. An ample supply of needles and racks filled with threads and spools of ribbons and trim that left Belle 's eyes shimmering with tears as she walked around the room,suddenly she threw her arms around Rumplestiltskin's neck and went to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek , Rumple turned his head at the last moment ,just in time for her lips to meet his. When Belle didn't pull back,Rumple took the rare opportunity to put his arms around her. Just to steady her,Rumple reasoned to himself. although it lasted only seconds,time stooped for them both. As Belle let go, she put her fingers to her lips, she was surprised how warm and soft his lips had felt on hers. She smiled alittle sheepishly up at Rumple,who had a unreadable expression on his face. "Ooh-I-I'm sorry" Belle grinned. "I'm not" Rumple thought.

Belle worked the rest of the afternoon,going though so many colors,she could hardly keep track before she settled on greens and golds. Rumple had brought them a meal of soup and thick slices of bread to the sewing room,they ate together quietly as darkness crept over the castle walls like moss on a stream bank, he then escorted Belle to her room and she was grateful for the warm covers that enveloped her tired body. Soon Belle was deep in sleep as dreams washed over her.

she could hear a baby crying. Belle sat up in bed. She wasn't in her room. It was Rumplestiltskin's, she had seen it once while she was looking for a suitable room for the baby. It was not as lushly furnished as her own, but it was perfectly adaquit,with black and gold drapes that were meant to block out any rays. She was in a bed with black linnens and in the corner was a crib. Belle narrowed her eyes as she could hear soft mewing sounds comming from there. She was puzzeld as she swiftly got out of the bed and went over to look down at the newborn. he was wrapped up from head to toe in a gold blanket,he appeared to be struggling with it, his tiny fists pushing at the covering. Belle quickly tried to remove it from his face and as she did she screamed in horror. The pitiful thing under the blanket could not be her son,could it? his skin was like scales all over a starvingly thin frame, she gasped as she took in the sight before her. his nails on his hands and feet were black as was his eyes. the baby started to scream as if in pain. Belle reached down and picked up the poor creature out of the bed, she had to find Rumple. Suddenly Belle found herself running down the long corridors of Dark Castle holding the wailing infant. "Rumple, where are you?something is wrong with the baby, HELP ME!"Belle's heart pounded as hot tears spilled down her face. She had to find him"RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

"BELLE, wake up Belle"

Belle awoke to find a very worried Rumple so close to her face,she could feel his breath on her cheek. His hands were holding her up as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, trying to soothe her. He pushed her hair away from her face. "Hush love, it's alright, I'm here."Belle buried her face into his neck and wrapped her arms around him sobbing. "the baby, where's the baby?"

"It's safe Belle, He's right here"Rumple said as he layed his hand on her stomach. Belle's hand moved up to cover his, as she breathed a sigh of relief, the dream had seemed so real, she even gave a look around ,making sure she was in her room and there was no crib in the corner. Rumple continued to sit on the side of the bed holding her as she leaned into him for comfort."I heard you calling my name, you sounded hurt, I thought something was wrong" he whispered as he stroked her hair and rubbed circles with his hand on Belle's shoulders."I had a nightmare." Belle began telling him about how the baby cried, seemingly waking her,and as she saw him, he was sickly and fresh tears ran unchecked as she thought of his grusome appearance."I couldn't find you. I ran down the hallways with him,he was screaming in my arms,and I couldn't find you."

"I'm right here, love."Rumple said as he kissed her hair."I'm not going anywhere.I'm not going to leave,it was only a dream,the baby is fine."


	9. Chapter 9

let's get back to alittle less scary and alittle more smut,shall we?

Belle scooted over to the middle of the bed so Rumple could lay beside her. He pulled her close to him,Belle snuggled up to him as he ran his fingers through her hair, still worried. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye and Rumple leaned down over her and kissed it away. He simply couldn't resist trailing kisses down her jaw.

As he moved closer to her mouth,Belle moaned. Rumple grazed his lips over Belle's as he started up the other jaw. Belle put her hands around his neck as she pulled his head down to return to her mouth. He was so warm and soft as he gently took her lip's. Belle's heart raced as Rumple's hands gripped her shoulders, he pulled down her shift as his hand reached for her full breast. Belle with her arms around Rumple, took his head and guided it to her nipple,he gladly took it into his mouth as it turned to stone when he gently suckeld it.

Belle grunted in pleasure when his wet mouth found the other one and she arched her back to give Rumple full access . The thin slip Belle had been wearing was soon discarded on the floor along with Rumple's clothing as thier hands explored each other thoughly.

Rumple was gentle with her as if Belle would break like glass,but Belle felt brave, she sat up and pushed Rumple against the pillows. He watched her as she trailed feather light kisses down his chest. he closed his eyes in exstacy. When she reached his navel his eyes flew open and he stiffened a bit but he didn't move as Belle took him into her mouth . When her lips closed over the head of his member,Rumple groaned. She took him as deeply as she could and Rumple almost lost control when he felt her suck him slowly. Belle moved her hand gently to cup him below and as she did she felt the velvety softness of his scrotum . She slid her mouth up and down his shaft as Rumple moved his hips trying to match her rythmn.

Rumple felt himself explode as Belle sucked eagerly. His hips bucked up into her as she rubbed his balls that now had tightned into hard rocks,she licked the head as the salty fluid seeped out and Rumple groaned under her.

She didn't say a word as she crawled back up to lay beside him,while all Rumple could do was wait for his heartbeat to return to normal. No one had ever done that for him,not even his wife. As Belle lay on her side with her head on his chest,Rumple thought about the dream Belle had.

Dreams were sometimes omens of things to come. his expression of bliss changed to one of concern as he posessivley gripped Belle's arm wanting to protect her, but how could he if she meant to leave once the child was born. He closed his eyes,trying to will away the bad feeling that was growing inside him.


	10. Chapter 10

The long snowy nights soon turned to wet spring days.

The baby's delivery was close and Rumplestiltskin's anxiety grew. Thier relationship progressed to a warm friendship, but the words I love you were never spoken.

Belle felt smothered by the castle walls and would go to the gardens whenever the sun permitted it. She loved the roses and her natural green thumb was evident by the Life she had brought to Dark Castle's grounds.

Rumplestiltskin would sometimes watch her from his labratory,digging and weeding, but with her swollen belly Belle couldn't do as much as she liked.

One particular sunny morning,Belle arose early, after breakfast she planned to ask Rumple if he would accompany her to the creek. They could pack a lunch and Belle could read him her new favorite book. Often on the winter evenings, Belle would sit by the fire in the main hall and read a book aloud. Rumple would sit at his spinning wheel looking like he wasn't interested,but every time she reached a climax in the story,she would notice that his wheel would cease it's spinning.

Rumple had been at work on a difficult potion all morning and he didn't notice Belle knock.  
She opened the door to find him,head down in a book with his back to the door. Belle frowned,he seemed busy and probably wasn't going to want to take any breaks. Belle started to just leave but Rumple spoke."Come in Dearie". Rumple never looked up,she thought he sounded alittle irratated. "I-uh didn't mean to disturb you,i was wondering if you were going to work in here all day?" Belle slid up behind Rumple and put her hand on his shoulder,as he looked up from his book.'I was thinking of going to the creek,It's so beautiful out and the fresh air is good for the baby, and it wouldn't do you any harm either.

Rumple leaned back in his chair."Well, I tell you what-I'll make you a deal."He purred as he closed his book,but he kept his fingers inserted in the pages so as not to lose his place."No thank you sir,Look where our last deal got me."Belle grinned ,pointing to her swollen belly. Rumple couldn't surpress a small giggle."A shame,truely"Rumple frained sorrow," it involved a dinner out in the garden this evening",he raised his eyebrows at her to see if he could gain her intrest. "Fine."Belle pouted as she put her hands on her hips and gave Rumple a defeated look." it's going to be a lovley day,I'm going for a walk,but I'll be back to bring you up some tea soon."I'm counting the seconds,dearie" he mumbled,already back in his book. when he was in that potion room,he was practially insuffrable,Belle thought. She went to her room and picked up a small blanket ,then saw her basket . "We don't need anyone to go,do we Alexander."Belle rubbed her belly as the baby moved inside her. Belle wanted to name the baby after her mother ,Alexandria but was sure Rumplestiltskin would not approve and she made sure not to refer to the baby as that around him. But when she talked to the baby, trying to soothe him at night because he was so active,she called him Alexander.

Belle made her way through the gardens as she headed toward the outer gate. the creek was technically on Rumplestiltskin's land, but she did have to go outside the castle walls. the sun shone down,warming Belle as she made her way to the creek."Almost there,baby"Belle whispered as she rubbed her belly. it had been tightning up all morning,but she was in no pain,so she dismissed it.

"Ahh"Belle sighed as she spred out her blanket and unpacked the small meal out of her basket.'Go ahead Mr. Rumplestiltskin,stay up in that tower."Belle stuck out her tongue in the direction of the castle. After a meal of cheese and bread,Belle lay on the blanket and took in the beauty around her as the grass around the creek was starting to turn green. She loved hearing the sound of the water in the creek pour over the rocks and rush by as if on some mysterious destination. Belle's eyes felt heavy as she soaked in the warmth of the sun along with the gentle breeze,she didn't notice the clouds forming in the distance.

Belle awoke to a rumple of thunder as it began to rain."Oh no"she thought as she struggled to stand up."Just perfect" she growled, but as Belle bent down to pick up her basket,the first solid pain struck."oww" Belle knotted her eye brows at the feeling as she rubbed the spot that offended her, Belle retrieved the blanket trying to stuff it into her basket, to keep it dry as the rain started to pour.

Rumple poured over his books, Looking for anything that might help,he had gone up to the tower directly after breakfast and it was past lunch , he was thirsty,sometimes Belle brought tea to him while he worked ,"now would be a good time dearie", he thought as he tried to wait her out . He turned back to his work,but all to soon he turned to look at the door."Where is she at?"She 's probably asleep in the library again, he had found her there on numerous occasions."oh well"He used magic to make him some tea and went back to his reading.

As Belle made her way from the creek,the rain started comming down in sheets. The grass was too thin to hold the dirt together and soon everything became mud.

"YUCK!"Belle said as she looked at her ruined shoes,she leaned down to go ahead and take them off,they were a hinderance as the mud got thicker and Belle decided barefoot was easier. A sharp intense pain shot through Belle. the force of it racked her small frame and it brought Belle to her knees ."Oh gods,"she moaned trying to push herself up in the mud ,she struggled to stand up right as another pain slammed into her."Oh, I've got to get home"Belle thought as she held her basket in one hand and her belly in the other. She hurried as fast as she could manage toward the castle, she could see the gate when a deafning clap of thunder sounded in her ears making her cower her head as she saw the lightning in the distance, she could hardly see where she was going as she picked up the pace.

The loose ground outside the castle walls was very soft,with no new grass the ground would sometimes cave in on itself causing sinkholes to appear out of nowhere,she didn't see the large hole untill it was too late,as a searing pain coursed through her,Belle lost her footing,she fell down the embankment. A large rock broke her fall.


	11. Chapter 11

Rumple left the tower for the day. He was feeling alittle stiff from bending over books most of the afternoon . He strolled to the library."Dearie,time to wake"Rumple sang as he pushed the double doors ajar...no one.

"Well, no matter" Rumple said to himself as he went down the steps to the main hall,He opened the doors,and looked around the room.A roar of thunder rolled across the darking sky, it was only then that Rumple realized the storm raging outside,He startled alittle when lightning flashed across the sky outside the window."BELLE!"Rumple closed his eyes concentrating,his mind looked for Belle. He started to shake uncontrollably."What did she say?"He thought."THE CREEK!"Rumple instantly vanished.

He appeared at the creek bank,He was greeted by pellets of rain in his face as he shielded his eyes."BELLE"Rumple meant to scream,but it seemed to come out as a hoarse croak. His heart began to race as the danger Belle was in hit him in a wave of emotion,Panic rose in his throat in the form of hot bile. He closed his eyes and his mind stretched out feeling for any sign,His eyes flew open as he felt her,Rumple vanished.

Belle opened her eyes. The pain assualted her senses. Her body tightned with a strong contraction,and the back of her head stung, she reached up and felt the cut."Blood" she whispered as she looked at her hand."R-Rumple" she tried to speak,she wasn't sure if she actually spoke it or if it was only a thought. she closed her eyes in pain.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her face,she opened her eyes to see Rumplestiltskin leaning over her."It's alright Belle,I found you , love."Quickly Rumple put his arms around her back and under Belle's legs as he stood up,unsteady on his feet .As he hugged her close and Belle buried her face into Rumple's chest,he whisked them both away to her bedroom.

Gently he lay Belle on the bed as he pushed her long,wet hair from her face."what happened Belle?" Rumple whispered as he looked into Belle's frightned eyes.

"Rum..Rum..the baby..Aahh,The...Ohh!" Belle's face twisted in pain as her hands went to her belly,she dug her heels into the bed with her legs,bracing for the onslaught of pain."Hold on Belle, just hang on" Rumplestiltskin managed to say.

He had went to the village to secure a mid-wife for the impending birth several weeks. The old haggard woman coward in fear when Rumple appeared in her hut,he knew well his promise of more gold than the hag could ever spend would buy her services. His baby stealing antics were ledgend,but she had accepted,assuming he must have some poor girl prisoner up in his castle to procure her child.

Rumple appeared suddenly in the old woman's room,she was dozing in her chair and the crackle of magic caused her to gasp in surprise, as rough hands seized the woman,hauling her suddenly to her unsteady legs,she gulped as she stared up into the sorcerer's fierce green eyes. He nearly picked the woman up off her feet,as they vanished.


	12. Chapter 12

"PUSH,Child"

Rumplestiltskin paced outside the door with clenched fists."THIS IS MY CASTLE,HOW DARE SHE THROW ME OUT!" he spat at the locked door.

(earlier)

After the mid-wife arrived at Dark Castle,she gathered the items she would need and placed them on the bedside table, as she turned her attentions to Belle."she's a tough little lass" the old woman said to herself as she watched Belle clench her teeth through another contraction,Rumple looked positvely horrified."It's time to push this child out,so if you Please,sir."What?" Rumple sputtered. "No men,or imps or what ever you are"and with that the old mid-wife closed Rumple's door,leaving a very bewildered imp finding himself alone in the hall.

A few more Pushes came from the mid-wife through the door,then he heard a baby cry.

"My son" Rumple thought as he magicaly opened the door in time to see the baby being handed to Belle. Tears streamed down Belle's face as she held the wailing infant."He's perfect" she whispered as she prepared to hand the child to his father.

Before Rumple could think,he was down on his knees beside the bed,he wrapped his arms around them both,his forehead touching Belle's as they looked down at thier son.

"Belle,look what you have done for me'Rumple whispered. "he's beautiful" Belle breathed as hot tears formed in her eyes."Please Belle,don't cry"Rumple looked worried . Belle began to sob,as she clung to the baby."Mama loves you Alexander"Belle whispered as she held the baby close."Whose Alexander?"Rumple said already knowing the answer. He pulled back from Belle, trying to get her to look at him. Belle squeezed her eyes shut,as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.'Alexander,is that what you want to call him dearie?"Rumple pushed her hair away from her face as he brushed tears off her cheeks with his thumb."After my mother",Belle opened her eyes ,her bottom lip quivered as she looked at Rumple."Even though I'm sure you will name him something different,I call him Alexander,I have the whole time."

Rumplestiltskin looked at his son,he was fat and beautiful with pink skin and a cap of dark hair,secretly Rumple had fears that the child would have his odd color,magic does come with a price. The child looked remarkably like Belle,perhaps his love came with a price too.

"Alexander will be needing his mother and I need the woman I love ,say you will stay and be my wife."

The mid-wife looked at them both stunned."this is his child?"she said to herself,she shook her head as she got things cleaned up for them.

"YES,love I will"Belle thew her arm around Rumple's neck and pulled him close . As thier lips met,Rumplestiltskin began to change."what's happening?" Belle gasped"Kiss me again, it's working,"Rumple said as he pulled Belle to him,she kissed him again."What is?"

"The curse,It's breaking, Rumple held out his hand as it returned to normal."Why?"Belle cried. Rumbles's dark curse disappeared entirely,leaving Belle looking into his honey brown eyes."True Love"Rumple whispered as he held his family.

**epilogue**

**four years had passed since Alexander's birth. As a baby came into thier lives,and a dark curse left,Rumple and Belle's love grew .they were all at the creek eating and teaching alexander to fish,Belle walked up behind Rumple as he helped the child take a fish off his wooden stick Rumple had fashioned into a pole of sorts for him to play with."Careful dearie,"Rumple said as he turned and put his hand on Belle's pregnant belly."No more falling into pits." Rumple smiled at her."Let's not have our daughter's birth be as exciting as Alexander's."**

**"A Girl?" Belle narrowed her eyes at him. "And just how do you know that?" she put her hands on her hips as she smiled. A wicked giggle escaped Rumple as he just shrugged his shoulders.**


End file.
